lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzaku Kururugi
Suzaku possesses regular domestic skills such as cooking and cleaning as he'd always helped out around the house when he was younger and he continued on after his parents' deaths. He also tried to provide a comfortable life for his younger sister Anya who was not the easiest person to deal with. He's also part mage like his sister but unlike her, he does not possess any powers of one (though according to Rena there is a chance he could develop them later on in his life). He makes up for his lack of powers with his martial arts & military training, along with kendo & piloting skills. He's also known from having an impressive mind, having made high marks in school and being able to instinctively disarm the leader of the Black Knights, Zero's plans many times. Suzaku was sometimes able to predict what Zero would likely do next in regards to leading the Black Knights into battle. His pacifist nature caused many to look down upon him, including his sister but despite that, he continued to do his job as a soldier of the military and the former Princess Euphemia's Knight and a former Knight of the Round. He doesn't let the views of others stop him from doing what he felt is right for the sake of the people and the kingdom itself. Whether it's protecting others or making friends. In his spare time though, if he's not studying (when attending school at Todai), keeps up his training so his skills can stay sharp and exercises to stay fit. It has been clearly proven that Suzaku is the type of person that hates violence and tries to avoid using it unless absolutely necessary. This pacifist way of thinking is why he and former Princess Euphemia were able to get along so well, because the shared the same beliefs involving the Britannia Kingdom can be changed for the better but from within and without the need for violence. And because he doesn't feel the same as his fellow Haumeans (and some Britannians), he is viewed as a traitor by his own people, seeing him as only the Knight of the Massacre Princess. Euphemia's death left Suzaku completely distraught that even just bringing it up in a topic of discussion bothered him. He became more upset when he was told by one of the Crystal Tokyo Council Members that Euphemia's death was predetermined, in other words, they knew she was going to die and this caused him to believe that the Council Members, didn't give a damn about Euphemia and could've done something to prevent her from dying. But he had to realize that, if they were to have intervened in preventing her death the way it'd happened, she would've died another way. While he mourns Euphemia's death, he is gradually trying to move on from it and with his life but healing takes time. Suzaku doesn't talk much about his family to others, mainly because for one, he killed his father in cold blood to stop the war as he was mortified by the violence it'd caused, being nothing more than destruction as many lives were destroyed in the process. However, this proved him to be wrong. Yet at the same time, he didn't want Anya to grow up in a violent upbringing with the view that everything can be solved by simply just fighting but that didn't work either. Their relationship is estranged as she proceeds to insult him whether its for fun or because they view things differently. Suzaku only wants what's best for his sister but for some reason, she doesn't see that and views hi as a traitor. It bothers him that they don't talk to each other nor will she come see him but he tries not to get overly upset over it, figuring she'd come around in due time. Appearance Suzaku is 6’2’’ with short brown curly hair (in some areas) and green eyes. He has a triangular rounded face, round shaped eyes with very broad muscular shoulders and build due to extensive training along with exercise, he’s very skinny, weighing at 123lbs and has a tanned-peach skin complexion. He’d obtained the tan on his body due to always being outside so much. Originally, he started out as a Private wearing the usual worker orange jacket and pants uniform with black boots. When he’d began attending school on Earth at Juuban Municipal Academy, he wore the boys uniform that consisted of a white long sleeved white oxford shirt, long sleeve black jacket, black pants, white socks and black suede shoes. As a Knight of Round, he wore the required attire that is a blue cloak with the Britannian emblem on it, black long sleeved shirt, black gloves, a long sleeved white tailcoat jacket that’s always closed, white pants and black boots, though he has officially hung this attire up. Suzaku does wear casual attire such as jeans and t-shirts with either boots or sneakers when not attending school. History Suzaku Kururugi is the son of the Haumean Kingdom's late Prime Minister, Genbu Kururugi and the older brother of Anastasia Kururugi, Anya for short. The existence of the siblings was kept a secret from the public until after the war. Suzaku and his sister met Prince Lelouch and his sister Princess Nunnally when they moved to the Kururugi residence as a diplomatic peace trade. At first, Suzaku despised Lelouch, feeling that he was a prince who didn't care about anyone but himself and his own people. However, Anya was the exact opposite. Instead of hating Lelouch, she clung to him saying such things like he'd become her future husband someday, just to make her brother mad on purpose. At the time when their parents were alive, they were trying to work against Keeping Britannia out of Haumea. Out of both of his parents, his mother, Asuka Kururugi was a mage and the only one that was truthfully loyal to her people and her kingdom's rulers. She worked within the main palace of Haumea as the personal knight to Queen Elizabeth, Princess Mikuru's mother. She was a skilled Knightmare frame pilot with exceptional skills, having succeeded in becoming a Knight of the Round, the Knight of Three to be exact. She also knew Lelouch's mother Marianne vi Britannia, being a Knight of Round herself. She was called 'Marianne the Flash' and Asuka was called 'The Magician Knight'. While Suzaku's parents worked, he and his sister would keep watch over Lelouch and Nunnally. As time passed, Suzaku came to know Lelouch better, and they soon became best friends. They were all separated when Britannia invaded the Haumea Kingdom, but were reunited in the Namaka Ghetto. As Britannian began its invasion, Suzaku was mortified by not only the violence of it all, but finding out about his father's betrayal to the Haumean people and their rulers. He was trying to sell over the rights to the kingdom over to the Emperor of Britannia. Unable to change his father's mind, Suzaku grabbed a gun and murdered him in the middle of the heated exchange. Asuka had stumbled upon the scene a little later seeing her husband dead in cold blood and her son sitting in front of his lifeless body slightly covered in his father's blood. Horrified she asked what happened and Suzaku just simply told her that he had to stop his father from handing Haumea over to Britannia and she immediately didn't believe him. Well, it was more or less she didn't want to believe that her husband would do such a thing. But considering that those whom she thought were her friends had betrayed her, the reality of what her son had told her began to sink in. She left her children in the care of the one friend she had left named Rena Nagano, a Wiccan woman, in order to fight in the war and to this day, her whereabouts after it, is unknown. But Genbu's murder was covered up and Suzaku and Anya's lives were spared as the government was thrown into disarray and eventually surrendered to Britannia. Everybody lost everything, Britannians had taken some of the Haumeans powers away and given it to themselves, forced them all to live in poor neighborhoods and they were now to be referred to as 'Elevens' from then on. The former rulers of Haumea were murder in the process of making sure that they didn't try to overthrow Britannia and take their home back. And the last thing mentioned about the Kururugi sibling's mother was that she was killed in the war but her body was never found. However, Suzaku believes in his heart, that his mother is still alive. As for Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally, the last he'd heard about them was they had been killed within the midst of the Haumean Resistance war against Britannia (however they were reborn on Earth years later). Suzaku's guilt over the past causes him to constantly place himself on the front lines in hopes of atoning for his actions with his death. It also inspires his belief that the ends achieved by using the wrong means are meaningless since he created peace through murder. He joined the Britannian Military and works for Professor Lloyd Asplund who is in charge of Military Research and Development. As for his sister Anya, though her life was also spared, he had enrolled her into Miator Academy for girls where she lived in the on campus dormitories. She was treated horribly by many of the Britannian girls because she was Haumean because they believed she only got accepted into the school just because her brother was of Honorary Britannian status, making her hate him even more than she already did. Suzaku did this to make sure that she got an education as well as stayed out of trouble while he worked, for he wanted to avoid her being captured by anyone that was part of the Britannian Military. If that were to happen, he knew they would surely kill her on the spot with no remorse about it whatsoever. For years, things remained relatively quiet except for a few resistance groups trying to attack the Britannian Military in an attempt to take back the home, which Suzaku felt they were going about things the wrong way. Though an Honorary Britannian, many of the soldiers felt that he would turn against them and the Emperor's ruling to join the resistance members but he proved them to be wrong. He believe things could be changed from within but unfortunately not many shared his views, so he kept to himself and did as he was ordered to do. Though recently after five years, things in the now Britannia Kingdom have started to get out of hand because not only are more people being killed, but the resistance members have formed themselves a new faction, calling themselves the Black Knights under the leadership of a masked man that calls himself Zero. They'd begin fighting against the Britannians for the past year and a half. Suzaku wanted to keep his sister out of it and yet somehow, she got mixed in anyway, becoming a member of the Black Knights and fighting on their side. Plot Just when he felt that things were getting better, they ended up getting ten times worse. During one of his missions searching in the Namaka Ghetto for a poison bomb stolen by resistance members, he ends up discovering a civilian standing next to it. He refuses to carry out an order to kill the civilian and is shot by his superior officer for his insubordination. However, a broken pocket watch belonging to his deceased father stops the bullet. In a twist of fate, Suzaku is made the pilot of the experimental Knightmare Frame Lancelot, since Britannia won't risk actual pilots on an experimental craft. He almost dismantles a then Zero's plan (not revealed himself to be Zero to the public as of yet and was hiding in a stolen Knightmare frame) to route the massacre Namaka Ghetto with the Lancelot's abilities. Unfortunately, he'd ended up getting arrested after being suspected of killing Prince Yui La Britannia when it was in fact Zero the one that was responsible for the Prince's death. But the military needed a scapegoat since they had no idea who was responsible and they wanted to also make an example out of him because he was Haumean that was an Honorary Britannian. Zero rescues Suzaku from his impending execution (not realizing that under the disguise was a reincarnated Prince Lelouch) and taking credit for Yui's murder, forcing the military to acquit Suzaku due to lack of evidence. While Suzaku agrees with Zero on the latter's assertion that the Britannia Empire is corrupt and not worth serving, he wants to change and improve the Empire from within, to show that his father's death was not in vain. This is because, as Suzaku claims, achieving results by wrong or illegal methods is meaningless. After his release, he'd bumped into a girl by the name of Euphemia Ci Solaris who, upon first encounter, lied to him saying that some really bad people were chasing her. When in fact, she was trying to get away from being watched constantly when she knows going off on her own was completely dangerous in a Kingdom such as Britannia. But she felt that she wouldn't really get to know what was truly going on with the kingdom and its people if she didn't look around and ask questions to get a general idea on what she needs to do. She asked Suzaku to show her around Britannia, while also asking a lot of questions trying to figure out who she was. It wasn't until the purists attempt to get rid of Lord Harry Vanberdersmitdth due to the 'Orange' incident that Euphemia had announced herself as the original Sixth Princess of Britannia and ordered them all to stop fighting. Suzaku at first, didn't believe her, but given that so many of the Britannian Imperial Family was not known to the public, it came as no surprise that Euphemia was a Britannian Princess. And it was through her means and funding that she paid for, allowing Suzaku to attend school on Earth in Tokyo with her at Juuban Municipal Academy, the same went for his sister as well. Anya hated Euphemia, not trusting her in the least, even if she was an Earth born Britannian Princess. She wanted to attend a different school where she wouldn't be around Suzaku so Euphemia suggested Tsukuba Academy, paying up her tuition for her entire enrollment at the school from ninth to twelfth. This enabled Suzaku's sister to live on the campus as well, which he preferred because he felt that it would keep her from going back to the Britannia Kingdom and fighting with the Black Knights. He considered Euphemia to be a nice friend despite him slowly developing feelings for her the more they spent time together since she'd allowed him to help her with her plans to give the Haumeans back what was taken from, that included their home. But since it'd expanded over the years, she was going to attempt to separate the kingdom in half, giving one half of it to the Haumeans and finding new rulers and giving the other half to Britannia. Suzaku managed to keep up with his studies, already knowing a lot of things about Earth already. And to his surprise, Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally had been reincarnated as Lelouch vi Solaris and Nunnally vi Solaris, Euphemia's cousins. They were both part of Juuban's Student Council along with the rest of pink haired princesses friends and Milly Ashford being the president. Suzaku was happy that his friends from the past were living better lives than they did during his time. He became fast friends with the both of them as well. Even Anya was excited to hear this news but not enough to want to switch schools and attend Juuban alongside her older brother. He is later appointed as Euphemia's personal Knight, granting him the rank of Major. This event was televised not only to Knight him as her Knight but also to officially start her plans to create Special Zone of Haumea and ask of Zero and the Black Knights for their help to establish the zone and create peace between the races. Unfortunately, the event ends in her death, causing Suzaku to be emotionally crushed by her murder at Zero's hands. This drive him to want to find and kill Zero at all costs but Zero was killed by someone else and he was visited by N.N. who lied to him and told him that a girl by the name of M.M. helped Zero to plan Euphemia's death and explained to him the nature of 'Geass', the power in which Zero had and used on Euphemia. As for his sister, she'd been injured in the battle and hospitalized after her Knightmare frame took too much damage, thus put her into a coma for a short amount of time. When she came out of it, he became stricter in her whereabouts, not wanting her to go back to the Britannia Kingdom anymore. He could risk losing her like they've already lost their parents. But she didn't heed his warnings and continued to return to the Black Knights with him telling her that eventually, he would have to arrest her, as he couldn't protect her anymore if she kept fighting on the wrong side to achieve peace. Because of Euphemia's death, the Head of the Crystal Tokyo Council, Setsuna Meiou had told him that she had ordered Minako Aino, another member of the Council to retrieve Nunnally from Earth because they didn't want to chance anyone from Britannia trying to kidnap her and use her as a bargaining chip. Setsuna had asked of Suzaku to watch Nunnally and protect her at all costs. She was already informed of Euphemia's death and it didn't help that her older brother was also missing in action as well. He'd thought this to be weird that Lelouch would always been missing, similar to Euphemia always being away and missing school and had decided to investigate. The only way to do that was to get close to the Royal Family, which was next to impossible. That is until both Setsuna and Minako both drew up papers specifically for Prince Fai La Britannia to look over, requesting to allow Suzaku to become a Knight of the Round. Fai granted this motion, knowing how much he cared for Euphemia and with Nunnally wanting to pick up from where she left off, she was going to need as much protection as she could possibly get. To make sure that she wasn't harmed or taken advantaged of. And so, Suzaku had been promoted to Knight of Seven, joining the other rounds that still attended meetings, which was Samantha, Kenjiro, Chieko, Senzo, Tenshi, Satoshi and Naoko. The Knight of Six, Evangeline Elstreim was currently MIA, with no one knowing of her whereabouts for the past year. Suzaku decided to take it upon himself to look for her the same as he took it upon himself to look for Lelouch for Nunnally. But to both of their surprise, Lelouch was actually in Britannia! It didn't make any sense at all, at least not to him anyway. Something was amiss here and he was definitely going to get to the bottom of it. But he didn't want to spoil their reunion so he kept his suspicions to himself. In the meantime, he stuck by Nunnally anytime she needed to leave from Britannian to return him and resume her life as a regular student. At the same time he finished out his twelfth year at Juuban and has been attending Todai University during his downtime. Surprisingly, the war that had been at a standstill for so long had finally arose again at full force with the Black Knights and the Britannian Military as well as other forces on their side joining in on the fight for one final brawl. Suzaku, being the pacifist that he is, found all of the fighting to be senseless, wanting it to stop. The only thing that did stop it was the announcement of the Emperor’s death and with that notion in mind, this is what ended the war, that and an offer of compromise, which he believed shouldn’t been done many years ago and none of what’d been happening up to now, all the lives that were lost in the war, innocent people that weren’t even involved, wouldn’t have never happened. That included Euphemia’s death. He was glad that the war was over, happy that Haumea was once again its own kingdom thanks to former princess Mikuru Inoue using what little bit of her own power, plus the power of the geass she had to separate the kingdoms in two. As such, the Crystal Tokyo Council was allowed jurisdiction in both kingdoms so that such wars like this would not ever happen again. Nunnally and Lelouch had decided not to continue staying within Britannia and instead live on Earth like they have been all of their lives. It was their home after all and the only ties they have to the Britannia Kingdom is their past lives being Prince and Princess, automatically giving them the titles since many people had already believed them to be dead anyway. He was just glad that the two of them were happy even though they were saddened that Euphemia would not be returning home with them. As for himself, Suzaku had given up being a Knight of Round, relieving himself of the position as Knight of Seven, feeling that it should be given to someone better than himself and that he for now and forever was going to live on Earth. By then, the Knight of Six had been found, having partaken into the battle as well as given up her position to live on Earth. He’s still an employee of Lloyd Asplund’s and told them that if he needed him to pilot the Lancelot Knightmare frame, he knew where to find him and he’d always be ready but he couldn’t find it in his heart to stay there anymore, nor live in the Haumea Kingdom for that matter. He’d come too attached to living on Earth and meeting all of Euphemia’s friends. He enjoyed it there. Plus his sister was attending school at Tsukuba Academy, glad that she had finally left the Black Knights but still wasn’t pleased in the least that she’d been fighting with them. His and Anya’s relationship are currently still strained. While she may not respect nor half the time wants anything to do with them, Suzaku still takes it upon himself to take care of her or tries to rather. He’s in his second semester at Todai University taking classes at night while looking for work during the day. He really had no place to live per say and was offered by Fai, not so much Kurogane, to live with them in the Hinata Boys dorm. But he’d have to room with the girls on their couch. Anne was a bit embarrassed by that idea since a guy would be staying in their room, Tami didn’t give a shit so long as she didn’t go in her room and Mokona was ecstatic now that she had someone new to play with. Fai told him that if he didn’t find work eventually that he would always help him get one to get started. He didn’t mind. Suzaku felt he didn’t deserve such kindness but he accepted it. But he wanted to as quick as possible try and find work on his own without having to seek help from the former fourth prince for he didn’t want to bother him with such a task in helping him. Suzaku basically is an out of work student but is steady looking for work, though he uses his financial aid that he receives to at least be able to contribute to the rent as well as other rooming expenses. He's striving to move forward towards a better future, trying not to dwell so much on the negative but it'd proved to be hard for awhile as he was still mourning over the death of Euphemia and became more upset about it when he found out that she was destined to die and no one did a thing to prevent it. It was Crystal Tokyo Council Member, Minako Aino that informed him of this and he accused her and the other Council Members of not caring at all about what happened to Euphemia. But this was far from the truth. They did care and Minako told them that when it comes to meddling with time and into others lives, it's dangerous. Ones future can be changed but the person themselves have to be the one to change it as no one else can do it for them. It'd gotten to a point where him and Minako had stopped talking for awhile and Suzaku had felt bad for leaving things the way they were and wanted to apologize for how he acted. But at the same time, during the times they'd spent hanging out together, he had grown fond quite fond of her and wanted to be more than just friends with her. He feared that she would turn him down but she did not. She admitted to having feelings for him but did not act on them due to her own personal reasons along with not wanting to feel like the rebound girl. But he told her that he truly did care about her, wanted to be there for her and that it was time that he moved on with his life as Euphemia would not want him to be sad and alone for the rest of his life. So, he has moved on and steady going to school, entering into his third year at Todai University. Love Interests Euphemia was particularly Suzaku's main love interests as the two of them shared the same pacifist views on how the war should've been handled. However, when she was killed, he became mentally and emotionally distraught because of it. The war may have eventually ended after two and a half years but he was still mourning over the loss of Euphemia. He'd become angry when Minako Aino, member of the Crystal Tokyo Council and Sailor Venus, had told him that her death was pre-destined and that there was nothing that anyone could've done. It was only up to Euphemia to change her own path and since she continued down the one where she wanted to help the Haumeans, her death was unavoidable. For awhile he was angry at Minako and the Council for not doing anything but came to realize that no one was at fault and accepted Euphemia's death, being able to finally move on. Although, in the process of moving on, he'd fallen in love with Minako who was weary about the idea of the two of them being together but because of her own personal reasons. Skills Physical Skills While Suzaku doesn't outwardly possess any actual powers like his younger sister Anya, his physical prowess is top-notch. He has superior hand-eye coordination along with extensive military training in both firearms & hand-to-hand combat. Before the invasion of Haumean, Suzaku was trained under a friend of a close friend of his mothers, Rena Nagano, in martial arts & kendo as well as spent time on his own training to become stronger. His physical prowess almost seems inhuman at times, examples of this being where he has been able to dodge incoming fire from separate Knightmare Frames and destroy a camera-mounted machine gun with a lag time of 0.05 seconds w/being struck once. Piloting Knightmare Frames Suzaku is the pilot of the Knightmare Frame Lancelot, being extremely skilled with a 94% efficiency rating from his former boss, Lloyd Asplund, based from his simulator scores. Due to the fact that he lacks tactics, he was able to confuse the former leader of the Black Knights, Zero, because he fights with pure instinct instead of strategy. The mech's superior abilities also help, though a few other Knightmare Frames are able to match the Lancelot's well designed spreed and overcome its considerable defenses. Suzaku's own reflexes allow him to narrowly escape what would have otherwise been many certain deaths. During the massacre of the Namaka Ghetto, he was able to get the Lancelot to perform a mid-air kick, the same move he uses on others in physical contact fights. Geass Detection Despite not having a Geass power, Suzaku has a peculiar ability to be able to detect those that have grant the power, such as Mikuru Inoue (M.M.). Mikuru stated that it was possibly either due to her or someone else previously using their abilities on him or some other unidentified factor. This is currently still unknown. Suzaku Gallery Suzaku kururugi.jpg suzaku_kururugi1.jpg 359436.jpg 339345.jpg Suzakukightmare.png Knightmare Frame SPECIAL ARMAMENT The Lancelot serves as a test bed for experimental technologies, and as such has a wide array of armaments. It has and additional three retractable Factspheres affixed on its chest (earlier models have a single, head-mounted unit), two forearm-mounted energy shields called the Blaze Luminous, and four Slash Harkens (two on its wrists and two on its hips). These Slash Harkens have experimental thrusters called Harken Boosters which can improve their speed and allow them to change direction mid-flight. It also sports a pair of Maser Vibration Swords. It carries a VARIS particle rifle (Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire) which can adapt its projectile repulsion output to any situation. It also sports a pair of Maser Vibration Swords (MVS), which oscillate at a high ratio to cut through almost anything. SPECIAL SYSTEMS The Conquista gains a Hadron Blaster, which is mounted on top of the Float System that has become a standard attachment and fired by docking the VARIS rifle to the underside of the larger cannon mount. Its unique Core Luminous has been tuned and refined, increasing its power in battle, and it is equipped with countermeasures that provide a partial defense against the Knightmare-disabling Gefjun Disturber. STRENGTHS A knightmare such as the Lancelot is able to take down almost any other frame it comes into contact with. It's strong enough to cut through a huge cannon and its fast speed allows it to escape being damaged severely. WEAKNESSES This frame is so advanced only Suzaku is the only one able to pilot it while using his own combat skills to be able to function it well. The Lancelot may be powerful but it lacks an ejection system so if not careful, Suzaku will end up losing his life in battle for the frame is not fully developed as of yet. The only other knightmare frame that matches that has been able to stand up against the Lancelot is the Guren, the Mark Aya (Anya's self-powered knightmare) and the Asuke-Eli (M.M. knightmare that she stole) frames. DESCRIPTION Named after Sir Lancelot of the Knights of the Round Table, is an experimental prototype seventh-generation custom Knightmare Frame developed by Lloyd Asplund and the Military Engineering Corps. Its pilot is Suzaku Kururugi. It is the first seventh generation Knightmare Frame ever fielded. The Lancelot outperforms most other models thanks to the heavy amount of sakuradite scattered throughout its frame as well as in its Yggdrasil Drive, the Core Luminous. The same enhancements also make it difficult to pilot; while Suzaku can control it with ease, Lloyd notes that most of the test pilots could barely make it move. It has been upgraded since Suzaku has become a Knight of the Round though it lacks an ejection system still. Trivia *Both Suzaku and his father, Genbu Kururugi, have the same names of two of the Four Symbols in the Chinese constellation; Suzaku being the Vermillion Bird of the South and Genbu being the Black Tortoise of the North. *Due to Suzaku's signature spinning kick attack, fans have given him the nickname, Spinzaku. *He can be compared with Benedict Arnold. Benedict Arnold was an American General who fought in the American Revolution. Initially, he fought for the Continental Army. He was known as a brave and good commander, winning many battles. However, he defected to the British Army and became a Brigadier General. He defected due to the Continental Congress ignoring his requests for promotions, other officers taking credit for his victories, and financial issues. Depressed, he joined the British Army. His name, Benedict Arnold, is now a byword for traitors in America. He is demoniac and hated in all over the US for betraying his country and fought for the British King (George III). Similar to how Suzaku is considered a traitor to his country (Haumean) and fought for the Britannian Emperor (First Charles, then Lelouch). *Suzaku's Zodiac is Cancer. ... Also See *Euphemia Ci Solaris *Anya Kururugi *Lelouch Lamperouge *Nunnally Lamperouge *Minako Aino *The Black Knights *Britannia Imperial Family *Knights of the Round